Workflow management in geographically contained or distributed organizations typically seeks to efficiently assign tasks to resources (or individuals positioned to or capable of accommodating one or more tasks). Predictive analytics capabilities are often used in workflow management to choose a branch or path to which a workflow can next be directed. For instance, such analytics can make use of historical information to permit automated decision making on choosing a branch or path, or at least can provide information, insight or data that would assist in manual decision making. However, conventional efforts have proven to be insufficient in continually providing reasonably efficient workflow management over longer periods of time.